1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hold-type display device such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic electroluminescence (hereinafter referred to as “EL”) display, and an LCOS (Liquid Crystal On Silicon) display, and, in particular, to a display device suitable for display of an animated image.
2. Description of Related Art
When display devices are classified, in particular, from a viewpoint of the display of animated images, the display devices can be classified primarily into impulse-response display devices and hold-response display devices. Hold-response display devices are display devices of a type in which brightness which is based on display data is maintained until a next scanning, such as liquid crystal display devices.
A property of the hold-response display device is that a superior display quality without flicker can be obtained for a still image, but an animated-image blur occurs for the animated image in which the periphery of a moving object becomes blurry, and the display quality is significantly reduced.
Because a cause of this animated-image blur is a retina persistence in which the viewer interpolates display images before and after a movement with respect to the display image having the brightness held during the movement of the viewing line following the movement of the object, the animated-image blur cannot be completely resolved with improvement of the response speed of the display device.
In order to resolve this problem, effective methods include updating the display image with a shorter frequency or temporarily cancelling the retina persistence with insertion of a black screen of the like, to achieve a display similar to the impulse-response display devices.
As a method of approaching the impulse-response display devices, there is known a method in which a plurality of tones are displayed in two consecutive frame periods of a light frame and a dark frame so that a tone which is requested from an external system is virtually displayed (hereinafter referred to as “FBI driving method”) (refer to the below-described Patent Document 1).
In the FBI driving method, when the tone requested from the external system is an intermediate low tone, at least one tone of the plurality of tones is set as a minimum tone (minimum brightness), and, when the tone requested from the external system is an intermediate high tone, at least one of the other tones among the plurality of the tones is set as the maximum tone (maximum brightness).
In other words, when the tone requested from the external system is on a side of the low tone, a predetermined tone is displayed during the light frame period and the minimum tone is displayed during the dark frame period in a switching manner, to virtually display the tone requested from the external system. On the other hand, when the tone requested from the external system is on the side of the high tone, the maximum tone is displayed during the light frame period and a predetermined tone is displayed during the dark frame period in a switching manner, to virtually display the tone requested from the external system.
As a related art reference related to the present invention, there exists the following reference.    [Patent Document 1] JP 2006-343706 A